


wetten ... dass?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Mit einem Seufzen drehte Lars sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die weiße, von Wasserflecken übersähte Decke des Appartement. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an und er war einfach nur müde, aber sein Verstand war noch hellwach und versuchte die Situation zu entwirren oder wenigstens zu verstehen, wie es so weit hatte kommen können.  
Aber, es gelang ihm nicht.  
Wie denn auch?  
Es war mit Abstand die irrealste Situation, in die er jemals hatte geraten können...  
Mit großem Abstand.

„Denk gefälligst leiser, Lars ...“, Anders' Stimme war bereits dunkel und schwer von Müdigkeit und die leisen Worte wurden von dem Kopfkissen, in das er das Gesicht presste, gedämpft. Lars antwortete ihm auch nicht, richtete sich aber dennoch etwas auf und betrachtete den Mann neben sich für einen langen Moment.  
Oh, wenn er nur die Kraft hätte, sich Anders zu entziehen …  
Wenn er nur genügend Kraft hätte, um in sein eigenes Bett zurückzuwanken …  
Wenn er nur dem Zauber von Anders irgendwie entkommen könnte ...  
Aber tief in seinem Herzen wusste Lars, dass er sich das alles nur einredete.  
Selbst, wenn die Welt untergehen würde, würde er an Anders' Seite bleiben.  
Freiwillig.  
Und aus Liebe.  
Verdammter Zwilling.  
Oh ja, das war ja das eigentliche Problem, das alles viel zu kompliziert machte.

\---  
Die Rückkehr in das Land, in dem er geboren war, hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Tatsächlich war sein erster Besuch in diesem fremden Land, in das er in den zwanzig Jahren seines Lebens keinen Fuß gesetzt hatte, war wenig glamourös verlaufen. Eigentlich war es eher eine kalte und nasse Angelegenheit gewesen.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihn, als sie sich, gefühlt in einem anderen Leben, im sonnigen Florida verabschiedet hatten, noch gewarnt und ihm geraten sich Umzuziehen. Aber, wie so oft hatte Lars nicht auf sie gehört und nicht glauben können, dass der Sommer in Norwegen anders als 'sonnig' sein könnte.  
Nass, verfroren und zitternd seine Tasche umklammert haltend, war er schließlich aus dem Taxi gestiegen und hatte einen ersten Blick auf den großen Campus, auf dem er nun sein Studium beginnen und die nächsten Jahre verbringen sollte, werfen können. Das alte Backsteingebäude wirkte im ewigen Nieselregen beinahe farblos und die grauen Wolken, welche die Tristess des trostlosen Anblicks noch untermalten, schienen in so geringer Höhe von den böigen Sturmwinden über den Campus gepeitscht zu werden, dass sie das Dach streiften und die hohen, gemauerten Schornsteine in ihren grau schwarzen Schichten verbargen. Selbst die Bäume ließen traurig ihre Blätter hängen und auch das Gras wirkte eher bräunlich und vom Regen niedergedrückt.  
Lars schluckte seine Enttäuschung über den Anblick hinunter und suchte, nachdem er seine Tasche geschultert hatte, nach dem Büro, um sich endlich einzuschreiben und zu erfahren, wo er wohnen sollte. In den überfüllten Räumen der Verwaltung allerdings wurde seine Enttäuschung nur noch größer, erfuhr er nicht nur, dass seine, bereits vor Wochen vorausgeschickten Sachen bis heute noch nicht angekommen waren, sondern dass auch sein Antrag auf ein Zimmer auf dem Campus irgendwo zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten und Norwegen verloren gegangen zu sein schien.  
„Aber, irgendwo muss ich doch hin!“, Lars schnaubte, ließ sich, nachdem die Zuständigen versprochen hatten, alles Erdenkliche zu versuchen, um ihm zu helfen, schließlich erschöpft auf einen der unbequemen Plastikstühle sinken. Nach kurzem Zögern griff er nach seinem Handy und rief, während er die geschäftigt hin und her eilenden Norweger beobachtete, seine Mutter in seiner fernen Heimat an, „Ja … es läuft alles wirklich Bestens ...“

Mehr als dreieinhalb Stunden später hielt Lars dann aber endlich doch einen Zettel mit dem Namen eines der Studentenhäuser und einer Nummer darauf in den Händen. Man hatte ihm erklärt, dass das Appartement eigentlich als WG geplant gewesen, aber aufgrund einer elterlichen Spende des momentanen Bewohners, nur mit einem Studenten belegt worden war. Es hätte, so berichteten sie weiter, einige Überredungskunst gekostet, aber schließlich hatte der Student zugestimmt seine Wohnung mit Lars zu teilen.  
Zumindest vorübergehend.  
Sehr vorübergehend, wenn Lars den Tonfall der Sachbearbeiterin, die sich nach dem Telefonat mit Lars' zukünftigem Mitbewohner genervt wirkend durch die Haare strich, richtig zu deuten wusste. Lange wollte der junge Amerikaner auch nicht dort bleiben, aber es war noch immer besser, als bei dem ewig platternden Regen, dessen große Tropfen noch immer gegen die Scheiben klatschten, auf einer Parkbank oder unter einer Brücke schlafen zu müssen.

Lars war vollkommen durchnässt, als er endlich die aufgeschriebene Straße erreichte. Das blonde Haar hing ihm nass in die Augen und er hatte zitternd einen Arm um sich geschlungen. Der junge Amerikaner versuchte die dünne Jeansjacke, die mittlerweile aber auch vollkommen durchweicht war, zu zuhalten, als er nun sein neues Zuhause betrachtete. Das Appartement lag nahe einem kleinen, in diesem Wetter auch eher trostlos wirkenden Park, die Fenster waren an diesem verregneten, angeblichen Sommertag hell erleuchtet und es befanden sich einige Fahrradständer vor dem gemauerten Eingang.  
Das Appartement, durch das Lars wenige Minuten später geführt wurde, bestand aus zwei kleinen Schlafzimmer, einer großen, erstaunlich modern eingerichteten Küche, einem Badezimmer und schließlich einem Wohnzimmer, dessen Terrassentür auf einen Balkon führte. Lars hätte die Wohnung wahrscheinlich wirklich gefallen, wenn es da nicht den besagten Mitbewohner gegeben hätte.  
Anders lebte bereits seit einem Jahr in diesem Appartement und der Norweger mit den kurzgeschorenen Haaren machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass Lars nur hier war, weil er großzügigerweise zugestimmt hatte. Der dunkle, blaue Blick hatte den Amerikaner nur kurz gestreift, dann hatte Anders auf eine Tür gedeutet, „Dein Zimmer … Möbel hast du doch hoffentlich?“ Auf Lars' entsetzten und auch etwas verzweifelten Blick, hatte Anders nur zu lachen begonnen und hatte sich durch die auf wenige Millimeter abrasierten Haare strich, „Ein echtes Aschenputtel … Oder nennt man das bei euch Cinderella?“ Lars hatte sich nur schnaubend von dem jungen Norweger abgewandt und die erste Nacht in seinem neuen Heim dann frierend auf seiner Jacke auf dem harten Boden seines neuen Zimmers verbracht.  
–  
Schnell zeigte sich, dass sie beide vollkommen unterschiedlich waren.  
Anders schien offen und freizügig, aber er schien wenig Interesse an seinem neuen Mitbewohner zu haben und ignorierte Lars die meiste Zeit konsequent. Irgendwann reichte es dem Amerikaner dann aber und er konnte die lastende Stille zwischen ihnen nicht mehr länger ertragen. Aber, jeder Versuch ein Gespräch anzufangen, wurde von Anders entweder wieder mit tiefem Schweigen quittiert oder seine Antworten waren so kurz und knapp, dass Lars schließlich ebenfalls in brütendes Schweigen versank.  
Scheinbar hatten, so überlegte Lars, als er nachts wach lag und die Stimmen von Anders und einigen Freunden aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte, die Sachbearbeiter doch Sinn für Humor gehabt. Hatten sie Lars doch nicht nur ein Zimmer besorgt, sondern ihn auch gleichzeitig mit seinem genauen Zerrspiegelbild, dem unfreundlichen, reichen Norweger Anders Haugvad, der zu jedem, außer ihm freundlich zu sein schien, zusammengebracht.

Aber schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass sie bei all ihren Unterschieden doch auch Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Beide waren unglaublich ehrgeizig und hassten es zu verlieren. Außerdem waren beide, wenn auch mit verschiedenen Zielsetzungen, im gleichen Studiengang eingeschrieben. Lars wollte Physiotherapeut und Anders Arzt werden und somit hatten sie auch viele Vorlesungen, Kurse und Übungen gemeinsam.  
Natürlich begannen sie schnell miteinander zu wetteifern. Erst war es nur ein unschuldiger Vergleich ihrer Fähigkeiten, als Lars bei einem der seltenen gemeinsamen Mittagessen in ihrer erzwungenen WG, durch das Vorlesungsverzeichnis blätterte und auf einen Kurs deutete, „Ich werde Anatomie II belegen ...“ „Hab's letztes Semester ...“, inzwischen hatte Lars sich daran gewöhnt, dass Anders nur in verstümmelten Halbsätzen mit ihm sprach und so fragte er weiter, „War es schwer? Wie hast du abgeschnitten?“ „A-“, lautete die äußerst knappe Antwort, während Anders die langen Nudeln geschickt um die Zinken der Gabel wickelte und Lars grinste, „Ah, also ist es ein Babykurs ...“  
Die blauen Augen blitzten warnend auf und Lars blinzelte, als Anders sich dazu herabließ einen vollständigen Satz mit ihm zu sprechen, „Wenn du besser bist, dann erledige ich für die nächste Woche den Küchendienst.“ „Ok. Wenn ich … schlechter abschneide, dann erledige ich den Küchen- und den Wäschedienst.“, entgegnete Lars selbstbewusst und hielt dem jungen Norweger nun auffordernd die Hand hin, „Deal?“ „Deal.“, Anders schlug ein und zum ersten Mal sah Lars ihn lächeln, „Wehe, du verfärbst auch nur eines meiner Hemden ...“  
Nach einigen Wochen kamen die Ergebnisse.  
Lars hatte mit einem glatten A abgeschnitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Einsätze wurden im Laufe der nächsten Wochen langsam immer höher.  
Sie wetteten um ihre Aufgaben im Haushalts und nahmen jede Hausarbeit, jede Klausur und jedes Kolloquium als willkommen Anlass, um wieder miteinander in einen Wettstreit zu treten. Aber, es blieb weiterhin eine Sache ganz zwischen ihnen, ihre Freunde wussten zwar von ihrem Wettkampf, erfuhren aber niemals irgendwelche Einzelheiten oder wurden dazu eingeladen daran teilzunehmen.  
Kochen, Putzen, die Wäsche und auch Einkaufen, alles galt bald als gängiger Wetteinsatz und wurde widerwillig vom jeweiligen Verlierer erledigt. Aber eigentlich hielten die jeweiligen Gewinne und Verluste der Beiden einander immer in der Waage, sodass Lars ohne zu zögern zustimmte, als Anders schließlich einen einen seiner seltenen, ganzen Sätze mit ihm sprach, „Wir werden heute Abend weggehen.“ „Gut.“, Lars nickte und grinste selbstbewusst, „Heute Abend bekommen wir die Noten für das letzte Praktikum … Wie wäre es … Wir gehen in die Bar und der Verlierer zahlt die Drinks ...“ „Alle Drinks?“, erkundigte Anders sich mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen und Lars nickte vorbehaltlos, „Natürlich.“

Anders gewann. Sein 'A-' schlug ganz klar Lars' 'B' und der Amerikaner erntete, als Anders nun fröhlich grinsend und erstaunlich offen seinen Freunden von ihrer diesmaligen Wette erzählte, viele mitleidige Blicke und aufmunternde Schulterklopfer. Erst einige Stunden später, als Anders Vodka orderte und ihm Glas für Glas zuschob, verstand der Amerikaner dass Anders von ihm erwartete, dass er mit ihm mithalten könnte.

Glücklicherweise hatte Anders wohl irgendwann Mitleid mit dem Amerikaner, der noch nicht 21 war und so in den Staaten kein Alkohol hatte trinken dürfen, gehabt. Lars erinnerte sich allerdings nicht mehr, der ganze Abend war wie aus seinen Erinnerungen weggewischt. Aber scheinbar hatte der Norweger es wohl irgendwie geschafft den volltrunkenen und wahrscheinlich wenig kooperativen Amerikaner nach Hause und sogar in sein Bett zu bringen.  
Dennoch fühlte Lars sich, als er am nächsten Morgen das Bewusstsein wiedererlange grauenvoll. Er arbeitete sich langsam und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen unter der Decke hervor, blinzelte in das viel zu helle Sonnenlicht, das durch die nicht zugezogenen Fenster fiel und stellte dann fest, dass er noch immer einen seiner Schuhe trug. Der zweite Schuh sollte auf ewig verschwunden bleiben, aber Lars hatte, als er sich nun mit einem Seufzen erhob und in die Küche wankte, ganz andere Probleme.  
„Guten Morgen.“, Anders war, neben den nagenden Kopfschmerzen, der sich wie ein Schraubzwinge um seinen Kopf anfühlte und dem Gefühl, das ein kleines, pelziges Tier in seinem Mund gekrabbelt und dort dann verendet war, eines davon. Der Norweger war im Gegensatz zu Lars schon vollkommen wach, die blauen Augen funkelten bereits und die langsam nachwachsenden Haare waren noch feucht von der Dusche, die verriet, dass Anders wohl schon Laufen gewesen sein musste, „Wird auch langsam Zeit, dass du endlich aufwachst, Ami … Die Noten für die Hausarbeit in Anatomie sind gerade gekommen ...“  
Lars grunzte nur und verschwand dann einfach wortlos im Badezimmer. Gerade waren ihm jegliche Noten vollkommen egal, fühlte er sich doch nicht einmal wie ein menschliches Wesen, das überhaupt Noten erlangen konnte.  
Als er nach einer halben Stunde und sich wenigstens wieder etwas mehr wie ein Mensch fühlend in die Küche zurück geschlurft kam, hatte Anders die langen Beinen auf den zweiten Küchenstuhl gelegt, hielt sein Tablet in den Händen und betrachtete seinen Mitbewohner prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß, „Du siehst echt scheiße aus.“ Wieder gab Lars nur einen unleidigen Laut von sich, zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt ein Glas Wasser unter den kalten Strahl des Wasserhahns. „Na? Wetten wir?“, Anders schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen, aber Lars leerte erst durstig das Glas, bevor er dann ein zustimmendes Schnauben von sich gab. „Na ja, heute kriegst du wohl eh nichts gebacken ...“, wieder wanderte der blaue Blick, dieses Mal aber merklich amüsiert über Lars' geschundene Gestalt und der Amerikaner errötete, aber Anders überlegte halblaut weiter über den möglichen Wetteinsatz, „Na ja … Wenn ich besser bin als du … Übernimmst du für einen Monat den Küchendienst … und die Wäsche … Und räumst auf ...“ Lars wollte den Mund öffnen und protestieren, war der längste Zeitraum einer ihrer Wetten doch bisher zwei Wochen gewesen, aber Anders ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, „Wenn du besser sein solltest … Dann helfe ich dir dich besser zu fühlen.“ Lars' Gesichtsausdruck zeigte wohl so viel von der Verwirrung, die er fühlte und seine Wangen röteten sich unwillkürlich, sodass Anders schließlich lachen musste, „Ich meine deinen Kater, du Idiot … Was du schon wieder denkst ...“

Zweieinhalb Punkte machten schließlich die Entscheidung aus und Anders war den Rest des Tages der perfekte Mitbewohner. Während Lars nun wieder langsam zurück in sein Bett schlich, hörte er die Haustür und schnaubte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Anders unter 'jemandem zu helfen' wohl verstand denjenigen einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Es störte ihn nicht, wollte er doch gerade einfach nur schlafen …  
Aber schließlich weckte ihn das Geräusch der Haustür wieder und bald darauf wurde auch seine Zimmertür einfach aufgestoßen und Anders stürmte grußlos hinein, „Hier.“ Er warf zwei reife Bananen neben Lars auf die Decke und gleich darauf auch eine kleine Flasche Mineralwasser, „Und hier … was zu trinken.“ Bevor Lars noch irgendwie reagieren oder sich überhaupt aufrichten konnte, fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und der junge Amerikaner war wieder alleine in seinem sorgsam abgedunkelten Zimmer.  
Aber, zu Lars' großer Überraschung, sah Anders auch weiterhin in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder nach seinem kränkelnden Mitbewohner und brachte ihm im Laufe der Zeit auch noch einen Eimer und Schmerztabletten.

Einige Stunden später schien es Lars aber tatsächlich endlich etwas besser zu gehen. Die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen ließen langsam nach und auch die wellenartige Übelkeit verging endlich. Schließlich wagte Lars es sich sogar aufzusetzen und letztlich auch aufzustehen und schlich durch die erstaunlich stille Wohnung ins Badezimmer, um ein zweites Man an diesem Tag zu duschen.  
Dreck und die Erinnerungen an den Kater waren dann recht bald abgewaschen, aber zurückgeblieben war ein unangenehm nagendes, schlechtes Gewissen und er fühlte sich schuldig. Anders war, entgegen seiner sonstigen widerborstigen Art und Weise, so nett zu ihm gewesen …  
Mit einem Seufzen zog Lars die sorgsam gehüteten amerikanischen Snacks aus seinem Versteck und klopfte, den Arm voll von den süßen Naschereien an die Zimmertür seines Mitbewohners, „Anders? Bist du da? Hast du Lust einen Film zu gucken?“

Sie saßen dicht nebeneinander auf Anders' großem Bett, die Decke über ihre Beine gebreitet. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, aber das überraschte Lars auch nicht wirklich, hatten sie einander doch noch nie viel zu sagen gehabt. Viel mehr überraschte ihn die Tatsache, wie wohl er sich so dicht neben dem kühlen Norweger fühlte. Lars wusste, dass er verkatert anschmiegsam zu werden pflegte, aber es wunderte ihn, dass Anders das zuließ und nicht von ihm abrückte, sondern seine Hand sogar noch unter der Decke auf sein Knie legte.  
Es war einfach nur gemütlich so zu sitzen, die Wärme des anderen Körpers und die streichelnde Hand, die nun über seinen Oberschenkel und schließlich sogar hauchzart über seinen Schritt strich, zu spüren. Dieser letzte Schritt überraschte Lars, hätte er gewusst, dass der Norweger an ihm 'interessiert' gewesen wäre, hätte er viel früher reagiert. Nicht, dass er Anders besonders gut leiden konnte, aber auch er hatte Bedürfnisse … Nun schloss er die Augen und Anders schien dies als Einladung zu sehen, griff er doch nun härter zu und massierte Lars' Schwanz durch den dicken, rauen Stoff der Trainingshose.  
Als Lars schließlich schwer atmend wieder die Augen öffnete und unleidig seufzte, als der feuchte Stoff der ruinierten Hose gegen seinen empfindlichen Schwanz rieb und an seiner verschwitzen Haut zu kleben schien, leckte Anders sich bereits genüsslich die Finger ab und betrachtete Lars nun mit einem erstaunlich kühlen Blick, „Fühlst du dich besser?“ Lars zögerte, versuchte den Blick des Norwegers einzufangen, ihn zu verstehen, aber Anders grinste nur, „Wetteinsatz. Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein.“  
Lars schwieg.  
Seine Wangen brannten.  
Aber, er fühlte sich tatsächlich besser.   
Viel besser.


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächste Hausarbeit kam, wurde geschrieben und dann auch benotet, ohne das einer der beiden jungen Männer die Wetten auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnte. Fast schienen sie nun wie ein ferner Traum, denn Anders verhielt sich Lars gegenüber wieder vollkommen normal. Das hieß, er redete wieder nur in seltsamen Halbsätze und schien den jungen Amerikaner ganz wie früher zu ignorieren.  
Lars wusste nicht, wie genau er mit dieser Veränderung im Verhalten des Norwegers umgehen sollte und beinahe fehlte ihm nun die Herausforderung. Und fast wünschte er sich, natürlich nur im Geheimen, dass Anders das Thema der Wetten doch wieder aufbringen würde … Vor allem, da Lars die Wette gewonnen hätte.  
Wieder einmal.

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge, das Semester schien sich immer schneller dem Ende zuzuneigen und die jungen Studenten wurden von ihren Professoren nun förmlich mit Arbeiten überhäuft. Als Lars eines Tages nach einem langen Vorlesungstag müde und hungrig in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung zurückkehrte, fand er Anders am Küchentisch sitzend vor. Der ganze Tisch, sonst von einer altmodischen gelb karierten und mit zahlreichen Kaffeeflecken übersäte Tischdecke geschmückt, war von dicken Medizinbüchern und Kaffeetassen bedeckt. Es roch verführerisch nach Kaffee und die altmodische Kaffeemaschine, mit der Lars auch nach beinahe einem halben Jahr nicht vernünftig umgehen konnte, blubberte auch fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie wohl Nachschub produzierte. Lars trat, da Anders noch immer die Nase tief in ein dickes Buch gesteckt hatte, leise näher und spähte über die Schulter des Norwegers auf den Text, „Ah … Recherche?“  
Anders schnaubte eine Zustimmung, hob aber dennoch nicht einmal den Kopf, sondern kritzelte in seiner beinahe unlesbaren Handschrift eilig etwas auf seinen, neben ihm liegenden Notizblock. „Anders … Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?“, rutschte es Lars ungewollt plötzlich hinaus und er errötete, als Anders nun tatsächlich interessiert wirkend den Kopf hob. Die blauen Augen musterten ihn und Lars trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das Andere, als Anders nun wissend lächelte, „Ach? Und, was willst du von mir, falls du gewinnen solltest?“  
„Ich … weiß nicht ...“, Lars würgte förmlich an den Worten, wusste er doch genau, was er eigentlich fordern wollte, aber noch immer nicht über die Lippen bringen konnte und zuckte stattdessen beinahe nachlässig mit den Schultern, um bloß nicht zu zeigen, wie wichtig ihm die Wetten und die damit verbundene Nähe zu dem Norweger geworden waren. „Oh, wie niedlich … Aber, weißt du was? Ich glaube dir kein Wort.“, Anders grinste und seine blauen Augen funkelten und für einen kurzen Moment sehnte Lars sich zurück nach Florida, wo sein Leben noch so einfach gewesen zu sein schien. „Gut ...“, Lars wich dem blauen Blick vehement aus, „Ich weiß, was ich will … Sex ...“ Seine Wangen brannten und er wappnete sich gegen das Lachen und den Spott, die er nun erwartete. „OK.“, der Norweger nickte knapp, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Buch und schien die Gegenwart von Lars bereits schon wieder vergessen zu haben.  
Für eine Weile war das einzige Geräusch in der Küche das Blubbern der altmodischen Kaffeemaschine, aber trotz der Missachtung durch den Norweger konnte Lars einfach nicht gehen, „Was … Was, wenn du gewinnen solltest? Was willst du dann? Was soll ich tun?“ „Das überlasse ich dir.“, Anders zuckte scheinbar achtlos mit den Schultern und sah auch nicht auf, aber das Schmunzeln konnte man deutlich in seiner Stimme hören, „Dir fällt bestimmt etwas passendes ein … Du hast ja ausreichend Fantasie ...“ Lars' Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot, als Bilder vom nackten Anders, der sich erwartungsvoll in seinem Bett räkelte vor seinem inneren Augen auftauchten und mit einem Quieken ergriff er die Flucht.

Die Wetteinsätze wurden immer höher und während Anders immer offen heraus sagen konnte, was er wollte, errötete Lars schon beim Gedanken daran, was er fordern konnte. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass Anders Mitleid mit ihm hatte und deshalb einfach wieder als Erstes immer irgendwelche Haushaltspflichten vorschlug. Allerdings immer mit diesem kleinen, seltsam hintergründigen Lächeln, das in Lars immer wieder die Wut aufflammen ließ, bevor er dann aber doch den Kopf schüttelte und das Wort, das Anders hören wollte, förmlich hervorstieß, „SEX! Ich will Sex!“ Es war ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue ebenso peinlich wie beim ersten Mal, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es die Scham wert wäre, egal ob er verlieren oder gewinnen würde.

„Eine sehr gute Arbeit.“, lobte ein grauhaariger Professor Lars, als er ihm eine zensierte Hausarbeit zurückgab, „Wirklich herausragend. Sehr gut. Sie haben eine große Zukunft vor sich, Andresen.“ Der junge Amerikaner platzte beinahe vor Stolz und strahlte pures Selbstbewusstsein aus, das ihm, selbst in der Nacht, als er den willigen Anders unter sich im Bett liegen hatte, noch den Mut verlieh, ihn zu küssen und ihn so endlich einmal zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Der Kuss, ihr erster, war seltsam. Er war rau, heiß und feucht … der pure Himmel, der jede der langen Nächte über den Büchern wert gewesen war. Und, das was danach folgte, spornte Lars nur weiter an, immer noch besser als Anders sein wollen …  
Die Wette war unwichtig, es ging mittlerweile nur noch um den Einsatz.

„Das letzte Examen ...“, murmelte Lars und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er noch immer versuchte gleichgültig oder wenigstens belustigt zu klingen, wenn sie sich wieder dieser Thematik näherten, vielleicht weil Anders den gleichen Tonfall anschlug? Andererseits schien der junge Norweger aber auch nichts wirklich ernst nehmen zu können.  
„Du willst also wetten? Wie wäre es denn dieses Mal mit einem höheren Einsatz?“, Anders sah nun doch noch von seinen Cornflakes auf und musterte Lars mit jedem, hintergründigen und doch so vielsagendem Grinsen, „Oder traust du dich nicht?“ Lars schnaubte und zuckte, wie immer wenn Anders versuchte ihn auf diese Weise aus der Reserve zu locken, nur scheinbar unbekümmert mit den Schultern, „Mmmmh.“ Aber Anders kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug und nickte, „OK.“ Der blaue Blick streifte Lars für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Anders sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete. Lars hatte aber jeglichen Appetit verloren und schob sein Müsli von sich.

Beide lernten nun in jeder freien Minute.  
Sie verbrachten viele Nächte in der Bibliothek oder auch alleine an ihren Schreibtischen, durchforschten Fachbücher und Artikel und versuchten sich die lateinischen Namen von Knochen und Muskeln einzuprägen. Anders zog es vor alleine zu lernen, aber Lars hatte sich bereits vor einigen Monaten bereits einer Studiengruppe angeschlossen und schon lange warfen sich die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe besorgte Blicke zu, als der junge Amerikaner sich nun förmlich in die Arbeit und das Lernen zu stürzen schien, beinahe als ob es bei dem Examen um Leben oder Tod gehen würde. Aber, sie irrten sich. Lars lernte nicht etwa, weil er Angst vor'm Verlieren hatte. Nein, es gefiel ihm nur einfach viel besser, wenn er der Gewinner war und Anders ihm ausgeliefert war.

Die Noten für das Examen wurden eine Woche später dann öffentlich ausgehängt und die Studenten drängten sich schnell förmlich um die Liste. Auch Lars war in der Menge und hielt, während er sich nach vorne drängte, Ausschau nach seinem Mitbewohner. Anders schien aber noch nicht unter den Neugierigen zu sein, aber der Amerikaner konnte einfach nicht mehr warten! Er musste einfach wissen, wie er abgeschnitten hatte und ob er besser als Anders gewesen war! Deshalb drängte der Amerikaner sich nun so weit nach vorne, bis er die Namen auf der Liste tatsächlich lesen konnte.  
Seinen eigenen Namen fand er weit oben auf der Liste und das große, fettgedruckte B hinter seinem Namen zauberte dann auch ein siegessicheres, triumphierendes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Das Examen war ziemlich schwer gewesen, aber die langen Nächte hatten sich wirklich ausgezahlt …  
Lars' Blick wanderte langsam, jeden Namen lesend, abwärts. Erst die restlichen Bs, dann über die Cs und schließlich sogar über die wenigen Ds und er schluckte, als er nirgendwo den Namen seines Mitbewohners entdecken konnte. Sollte Anders etwa durchgefallen sein? Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Wieder fand er seinen Namen und suchte nun, nur um sicher zu sein, bei den wenigen erzielten As und wurde auch gleich fündig, „98,5 %, Haugvad, Anders.“  
„Also, ich bin ziemlich zufrieden mit meinem Ergebnis.“, eine wohlbekannte Stimme erklang nun hinter ihm, aber dieses Mal schien noch etwas anderes, beinahe flirtendes, herausforderndes in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen, „Und, was ist mit dir? Bist du zufrieden mit meiner Leistung, Larsi?“ Noch nie hatte Anders ihn so genannt, aber Lars hätte darüber hinweg sehen können, wenn ihm der Norweger nicht väterlich durch die dunkelblonden Haare gestrubbelt hätte. „Fick dich!“, stieß Lars zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als er sich nun umdrehte und sich dem grinsenden Anders gegenübersah, dessen funkelnder, blauer Blick begehrlich über ihn wanderte, „Nein, du irrst dich … heute Nacht ficke ich dich.“


End file.
